


Sungazing

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-03
Updated: 2003-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun tickled Clark into a laugh when Lex pushed up his shirt and started licking his stomach. Or maybe it was just Lex, with his clever tongue-tricks and his even smarter hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sungazing

The sun tickled Clark into a laugh when Lex pushed up his shirt and started licking his stomach. Or maybe it was just Lex, with his clever tongue-tricks and his even smarter hands. Lex laughed at himself for that self-flattery, enjoying the sweet tang of Clark's skin under his lips, the hard curves that made Clark's body. Clark's navel was an enticing target, and Lex rested his hands on Clark's waist and bent his head and fucked Clark's belly slowly with his tongue, sucked at Clark's flesh and listened to Clark moan.

It was a good day. Lex was afraid to whisper the kind of words that would accurately describe his mood, so he settled instead for nice and warm and kind. Bland words, boring words, words that did nothing to capture Clark, or the day, or the moment, this moment, when the sun shone down on Clark while Lex licked his stomach as they lay in the east corner of the Kents' south pasture. Lex had dirt all over his pants and stray leaves stuck to his shirt, and it was so silent beyond Clark's sex noises that Lex could almost hear the corn growing in the field. He knew he'd get hard in the future, if he ever came across the scent of dirt and leaves and growing corn again.

Clark was still laughing. Lex stopped sucking and licking at him and gave him kisses instead, right there on his belly, and moved his hands to Clark's zipper, started to play with the fastening. Lex wanted Clark's cock in his mouth, the heaviness of it, wanted Clark to fill him up with flesh and fuck him and make him really feel it for hours on end.

Clark's hands had different ideas and tugged him back up, away from his goal. Lex was briefly astonished that Clark didn't seem to want a blowjob, until Clark started giving him kisses, on the lips, hot and wet and good, and Lex couldn't feel anything but turned on while that was happening.

Eventually, Clark let him back to breathe. Lex's mouth felt bruised and smudged, like his lip flesh had slipped outside its lines.

"I don't want a blowjob," Clark said.

Lex stared at Clark's full lips. "Huh?"

"I don't want a blowjob," Clark repeated. He took Lex's hands, and Lex found himself pulled into an embrace.

"I just want to sit here and watch the sun," Clark whispered, and his breath skimmed Lex's ear.

Lex shivered and clutched at Clark a little tighter. "You want to watch the sun with me," he breathed.

Clark's hair waved when he nodded. Lex smiled and gave him another kiss, and then turned in Clark's arms and closed his eyes. The sun was very bright.


End file.
